1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of segmented doors such as garage doors. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a door having a hinge bracket mounted to one panel and a hinge brace mounted to an adjacent panel configured to present hinge pin holes in registration and having a hinge pin received therein and spaced from the juncture between the panels. The bracket and brace are configured for gradually closing the gap between the edge walls so that the edge walls slide by one another to prevent pinching in the juncture during movement from the pivoted to the aligned position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Segmented doors, such as multi-panel garage doors, have presented a hazard in that the juncture between adjacent panels presents a pinching hazard as the doors close and the panels shift to an aligned position. Prior art attempts to solve this problem have met with only limited success, sometimes presenting mechanical complexity or uneconomical designs, for example.